


The Window?: He's Serious Guys!

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: He's... [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Adult AU with a more confident Mihashi Ren, and a amused Tsuna talking while having breakfast.





	The Window?: He's Serious Guys!

Ren wraps his arms around his lovers waste peppering kisses all over the brunette's neck while Tsuna made their breakfast. His stomach growls at the smells consign from the sizzling pan, but he was too tired to actually pay attention to it. "Tsuna~!!!" He whines snuggling closer as he rests his chin on the smaller's now kiss bruised shoulder. "Can't we just go back to bed?" He felt that getting up a ten in the morning was way too early and he didn't want his little lion to leave just yet.

"Ren, I already missed last weeks get together with my friends and I'm going to be late for this one today. They're gonna think something is up with me, so I really have to go so they know I'm at least physically alright." He hear's the hazel headed male whine again in displeasure. Lightly chuckling at his boyfriends antics he briefly turns his head to peck the taller on the cheek. "You know, you could always come with me Ren."

Like always the hazel scoffs in displeasure. He then grumbles out, "Yeah right, and have Sawada Reborn up my ass about defiling his precious "little flower" of a baby brother? Ha! Not gonna happen, kitten. That guy's a pain in my damn side with his overstated brother complex for you."

Grinning the brunette finishes up with their breakfast and wiggles out of the taller males hold to place their plates on the kitchen table. Both sit down in their respective seats as Tsuna replies, "Careful when you say stuff like that out loud. You might jinx us, he might pay us a visit one of these days." His chastising has a little hint of truth to it. Reborn did tend to show up at the oddest of times and never seems to call beforehand.

The hazel haired man makes a pinched face of disgust at the fadora wearing raven's weird habit of showing up at the worst times. "Oh god, if that happens. I'm so done with his crap and jumping out the window."

Rolling his eyes Tsuna deadpans, "Ren, babe, we're on the third floor."

Ren gives him a sly smirk as he replies, "So? There's a tree next to our window, I'm sure I'll be fine." He says nonchalantly while cutting into his sunny side up eggs and fluffy pancakes. After a moment he adds, "Besides, if I fall I'll probably just land in that rusty old dumpster."

Tsuna can't help but laugh as he finishes up his meal. "Ew, there's no way I'm letting you touch me if that happens."

Ren mock pouts at him then leans over to kiss him on the lips. "You little lair, you'd be the first one to help me out of it."

"True, but I'm going to wear a hazmat suit."

 

 

 

 


End file.
